I Could Get Used to This
by WontStopThePartyRock
Summary: My first story, so it's probably not fantastic.  Logan never got over Camille.  Can his friends set up another one of their "master plans" to get them back together? R&R, please and thank ya!


I watched her as she walked around the pool area, saying hi to everyone she passed. I couldn't get over her. I don't know why, I just couldn't. Her perfect body, beautiful face, just everything about her was amazing. Her personality, too. She was just so carefree and playful, and it felt as if her presence alone made the atmosphere around her fun and cheerful.

_Why did I break up with her?_ I thought to myself. _God, Logan, you're so stupid._ Just then, Kendall came and sat down on a pool chair next to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey, Logan, what's up?" Kendall said.

I quickly snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked at him. "Oh, hey Kendall. Um, nothing, just people-watching," I said.

"I can tell something's up, dude. I know you," Kendall replied.

"Okay, fine. I think I still like Camille," I said. Kendall busted out laughing. "What?" I asked him. How was that funny?

"It's so obvious, man. Everyone was just waiting for you to realize it. What if- what if I came up with a plan to get you guys back together?" Kendall said. I could already see the gears turning inside his head at the possibilities.

"Alright, fine man. Whatever. It better work, though." I told him, uncertain.

Kendall replied, "Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Kendall Knight. It'll work. Now let me find the guys!" He ran off, leaving me to myself.

_Well, might as well head back up to 2J. I need some time to myself, _I thought, making my way to the elevator.

When I reached 2J, I pulled out my key and entered, walking back to my room. I flopped down on my bed, sighing, and just thought about the whole thing. It must have been and hour when I got a text from Kendall.

**Kendall (2:43pm): Logie, meet us in the park, now. We have a plan.**

**Logan (2:44pm): Ok, on my way.**

Feeling unsure, I got up from my bed and took the stairs to the lobby, anxious. When I got down to the lobby, it looked like the rest of the kids were having a pie-eating contest. I carefully avoided it and kept walking to the park, where I saw Kendall, Carlos, and James. They all looked really happy and excited.

I sat down, looking at them. "Well?" I said.

"Okay, here's the plan," Kendall told me.

"First, James and I will grab the master keys from Bitters' office," Carlos said.

"Next, you will meet up with Camille, who I told that you will be waiting in the lobby for her at 3:30. From there, you will ask her to take a walk through the Palmwoods with you. Meanwhile, I will be waiting for you guys on the third floor near the closet. You will walk up there with her, just talking- you know, the usual. Then I will sneak up behind you and push you into the closet, locking the door. After that, you and Camille will kiss and get back together again, the end," Kendall finished with a smile.

"You sure it's gonna work? Sounds pretty risky to me," I said, unsure and blushing.

"It'll work," James assured me. "Now let's get started!"

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

I was now sitting in the lobby waiting for Camille. I checked my phone for the time. 3:27._ Any minute, Logan, _I thought to myself as I worried. _What if the plan doesn't work? What if it freaks her out?_ Just then, I saw Camille coming. _It's now or never, Logan._

"Hey Logan, how's it going?" Camille greeted me with a grin.

"Pretty good. H-hey," I stuttered, "Take a walk around the Palmwoods with me?"

"Sure," she agreed, and we started walking.

We reached the elevator soon after. Camille entered before me and looked at the wall of numbers.

"What floor first?" She asked.

"Um, three," I told her. _Here we go._

We rode the elevator up. It seemed like forever, and I was internally freaking out the whole ride. I really needed to calm down. Still, I couldn't help from asking myself the same questions I had been all day.

Once the elevator dinged and the doors opened, we walked out and naturally turned right towards the hall closet, making small talk. Out from nowhere, I felt a shove from behind me and Camille screamed as we were pushed into the closet. We turned around right as the door closed and locked. Camille started banging on the door.

"Let us out! Hello? Someone?" She yelled, hitting the door with her fists. "Are you going to help me, Logan?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," I managed to get out, before I joined Camille in yelling and hitting the door. No need for her to get suspicious. This continued for about 20 minutes, and still no one came. Finally, Camille gave up, which meant I did, too. We started having a normal conversation.

"Hey Logan, let's play truth or dare," Camille suggested. _Yes_, I thought, _this could be my chance!_

"Okay," I agreed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Camille said with a daring smile. Hmmm- there really weren't any good possible dares while you were locked in a broom closet.

"I dare you to go lick that doorknob," I said, and pointed to it. Lame, I know, but that's not the point right now. Anyway, she licked it and sat back down.

"Okay Logan, now that that's done, truth or dare?" she asked me.

"Truth," I said, I knew Camille. She had some pretty intense dares.

"Okay…. Oh! Who do you like?" she asked me. _Now's your chance, Logan. Just say it._

"Okay, w-well…" I hesitated.

"Just say it!" she insisted with a blush. Wait, a blush? Maybe…

"Okay! It's, well it's, it's you," I finished with a whisper, but she still heard it. I could tell by the look on her face.

"Really?" she asked. Oh no. It's all over now.

"Yeah. I-I mean, I never got over you," I told her.

"Logan, I never got over you either," Camille said with a smile. _Do it, Logan. Kiss her!_

Before I could let logic get the better of me, I leaned in and kissed her, and it couldn't have felt more right. Our lips moved in perfect sync with each others, and released all the pent up feelings we have been keeping to ourselves for too long. I caressed her cheek while she played with my hairs on the nape of my neck. The moment was absolutely perfect. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she quickly granted me access. I explored her mouth with my tongue and she whispered, "Logan." I couldn't help but think how perfect my name sounded coming out of her mouth. We kissed, and we kissed, and we kissed. It was a miracle that we didn't run out of air. Just then, I heard whistles and shouts from Kendall, Carlos, and James, saying, "Woo! Get some, Logie!" We broke apart quickly, blushing. I turned towards the other boys.

"What are you doing here? How-How long has the door been open?" I asked in embarrassment.

"Oh, for a little over 5 minutes," James said like it was nothing. _Five minutes? Five whole minutes they had been watching our little make out session? Oh God._ I blushed a whole other shade of red.

The boys all laughed, even Camille giggled a little. I loved her laugh. I loved her. _Wait, what? _I thought. _I love Camille Roberts_, I thought to myself. It sounded right. As I was thinking, I guess the guys had come to an agreement.

"Okay," Kendall said. "We'll just leave you alone again, just don't get too crazy," he said with a smirk as Camille and I blushed again. Carlos shut the door and I turned back to Camille.

"Camille, what are we…?" I trailed off, not wanting to freak her out.

"Whatever you want me to be," she answered with a smile.

"I want you to be mine, to be my girlfriend. I love you, Camille," I admitted nervously.

"I love you too, Logan," she smiled. "And I would love to be yours."

I leaned in and kissed her again. _I could get used to this_, I thought, as I smiled into the kiss. Just then, I heard faint cheers outside the door. Camille and I broke apart and smiled at each other.

"We should've expected they would have eavesdropped," Camille said, grinning.

"I love you," I said with a loving gaze.

"I love you too," she replied. _Oh, I could get used to this._


End file.
